Horchata & Chill
by foreversnowflake
Summary: Seth and Richie find a green patch and a cafe in the desert. Kate is the manager, Richie is whiney horchata bitch and Seth is hopelessly lost. (I love baby bro Richie) Horchata AU


Horchata & Chill

They had been driving for hours and hours. The map Eddie had given them was unclear and it looked truly more like a fucking quest than simply driving to the new safehouse. Richie was fast asleep in the seat next to him, his head softy lolling against the window while his glasses slid down his nose. It was hot. And heat meant dehydration. They really ought to stop soon to get some food and drinks, some tequila for when they got to the safehouse because godamn he deserved it.

According to the map they had to almost be there, another 15 mintues give or take a few, when in the distance a green patch of land appeared together with a small cafe. _Finally._ Seth elbowed Richie in the side, "wake up brother. Let's see if they have some of that horchata of yours."

When Kate was younger she had always dreamed of going of to college or university, getting a degree and maybe one day helping those less fortunate than her. She might have become a nurse, a doctor even.

But dreams die and the world moves on. And so had she. Now look at her. Manager of her family's cafe. Roadside restaurant. Whatever people wanted to call it. Sure in the beginning it was fun and all, helping kids, managing a business. But in the end, everything gets old and over the years the work got, wel… boring. Twenty-two years and this is what her life had come to. Same faces pretty much every day, same orders everyday, same arguments with her brother every day who somehow found new and very creative ways to rile her up as time went on.

But this was not like any day. Something was different. Something was coming. Or someone.

She felt them before she saw them. Two men in a gorgeous car, what kind she didn't know. They were wearing suits, which was weird considering the scorching heat outside. _Thank god for the AC._ One of them was tall and broad with glasses. He somehow felt a little off, looked that way. Skittish like he was hiding something. The other. Now, the other one. He was something else entirely. Smaller than the first man but broad and twice as handsome. He was the kind of man her daddy had always warned her about when she was younger. Too bad he wasn't here to tell her now and even if eh had been she doubted she would have listenend.

"…horchata?"

"What?" Kate was shaken out of her daze and found herself staring into the handsome man's eyes.

"You got any horchata little lady? We saw the sign outside. Afwul creative, horchata and chill. You think that up, princess?", he asked as he gave her one of his grins. Prize-winning one if you asked her.

She regained herself and put up a professional front. "We do have horchata, yes. Best in the county. And no, that was not my idea but my brothers'. It's true he's creative, always have been sir. Now what can I do you for today?"

"I want horchata", the weird one spoke.

"Yes, Richard I get that. Now will you shut up for one goddamn second and let me order us some food."

Kate waited patiently until their bickering had stopped. They were most likely brothers, she thought. They reminded her of how she and her brother often fought and bickered.

In the end they ordered two burgers and some horchata fort he man named Richard. He sipped it tentatively and pulled a face. "It's not right Seth", he whined. _So it was Richard and Seth._ Richard put the cup back on the counter. "It's not right.".

"Here give it to me", Seth said as he snatched the cup back before Kate could get to it. He took a big sip and eyed the cup. "Tastes just fine to me. It's horchata. How wrong can it be."

"Well I ain't drinking it. It's not right, I'm telling you!"

Seth turned to Kate before he spoke again. "Excuse my idiot brother and his rudeness. The horchata tastes fine. Thanks for the service, princess."

"It's Kate,", she retorted, words slipping out of her mouth before she even realized. The suprise must have shown on her face because Seth gave her another one of his winning smiles.

"Right. Well, have a nice day, princess." And with that the brothers walked out back into blazing hot desert, not noticing the heat that crept up her face despite the AC on full blast.

Even though Richard kept complaining about the horchata every time, they went back as often as they could. And no matter how hard he tried to convince himself it was because it was the only place in town with decent AC, Seth knew that wasn't the truth. The minute they walked into the little bar on the only green patch for miles, he was hooked. She had been small with brown hair and the most striking green eyes he had ever seen. And even though he normally went for the older, sexy ladies, somehow she was right up his alley.

Today was one of the days he'd get to see him again. Unfortunately for him Richie was in a terrible mood. He had been pacing around the compound all day muttering something about it being the last time. Seth wasn't really paying attention. The only thing he saw when they walked in was the green-eyed princess behind the counter. She beamed her bright smile at them as they walked. Seth liked to imagine it was just for him and it made him a damn bastard. She was far too young for him but despite that he let his mind wander from time to time.

His little dreamworld was quickly scattered when Richie waltzed past him, right up to Kate. _For fuck's sake, Richard._

"Your horchata is not right. I've said this before and you never do anything about it. I want _normal_ horchata agua goodness, not this imposter that you serve as 'the best horchata in the county'. 'Cuz it ain't. In fact, I want to speak to your manager!"

Kate was still smiling but the light that was usually in her eyes was gone, replaced with something that he could only recognize as venom.

"And _I_ have told you before that there is nothing wrong with the horchata. It was my grandmothers' recipe and people have been appreciating it was generations. Wel… except you, that is. _But_ , alright. I will get the manager for you. Just a second."

She dissapeared out back and didn't return for a minute or so. Then she was there again. Alone. Seth chuckled, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Well hello good sir. You wanted to speak with the manager? How can I help you today?" She spat as she stared up at a wide-eyed Richard.

"You can't be serious," Richie spluttered. "You can't be older that 18. No, no way." He looked at Seth for help but he only shook his head.

"You're on your own with this one man. I like the horchata for a change and with the choice between you and our little princess here you know who I'd pick!"

"And as for me," Kate began, "I am flattered with you mistaking my age. Must mean the face cream is working. It ought to for the price I payed for it. Now, you were insulting my horchata. Do go on." She leaned over the counter so sudden it made Richie take a step back which made her smirk.

Passive agressive was defenitely her style. You wouldn't hear Seth complaining, seeing as her blouse hung open right in his line of sight. He averted his gaze because sure, he was a bastart. But not a _fucking_ bastard.

 _Oh yeah,_ Seth thought. _Right up his alley._


End file.
